Por una noche
by NaiadG
Summary: Por una noche tratarían de olvidar lo que sucedió. Por una noche fingirían que eran alguien más. Por una noche se besarían y tratarían de amarse como si fueran la persona que querían. ¿Reviews? :D
1. Por una noche

¡BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Primera vez que escribo un fic de Fairy Tail, la verdad es que quisiera saber su opinión respecto a este y lo que piensan :D Me llegó la inspiración y abajo del fic encontrarán una pregunta que espero puedan contestarme en sus Reviews :D

Fairy Tail no me pertence, de ser así no habría tanta Friendzone y el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Es propiedad Hiro Mashima.

Dejen Reviews u_u o me deprimiré (?)

* * *

Una tarde lluviosa en Magnolia. Una lluvia impregnada de lágrimas de dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza.

Natsu encontró a Juvia sentada en el piso llorando mientras se dejaba mojar por la lluvia que caía sin cesar en el lugar. No llevaba su habitual paraguas con ella y tampoco parecía querer estar bajo techo. Se acercó cautelosamente hasta ella y se agachó a su altura colocando las manos sobre los hombros desnudos de ella, y la abrazó por detrás mientras ella daba gritos de dolor. Lamentablemente su dolor no era físico y no era algo que pudiera calmar alguna medicina o droga, eran su alma y corazón los que dolían. Y él podía entenderla, había pasado por lo mismo.

_Flashback_

_"—Juvia—dijo Gray acercándose a la joven que se encontraba a espaldas suyas._

_—Gray-sama—contestó ella feliz abrazándolo y por primera vez él le correspondió. La chica no podia estar mas feliz puesto que sentía que después de tanto esfuerzo Gray Fullbuster comenzaba a prestarle atención y a enamorarse de ella._

_—Primera y última, no vayas a olvidar esto—y después de decir esto la besó. La chica estaba en shock puesto que ese había sido su primer beso y se lo estaba dando el chico a quien ella amaba. Juvia Loxar no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento. Apenas agarraba el ritmo del beso cuando el chico se separó y se fue sin decir nada más. Ella quedó extrañada pero una sonrisa se dibujó cuando vio una nota en su mano que la citaba dentro de unas horas. Debía arreglarse para ver a su amado."_

_Fin Flashback_

Juvia soltó otro grito y fue entonces que Natsu flaqueó y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus mejillas mientras un doloroso recuerdo llegaba a su mente.

_Flashback_

_"—LUUUUCY—decía el chico feliz abrazándola, la rubia le miró sonriendo y luego se paro de puntillas para quedar a la misma altura del chico._

_—Primera y última, no vayas a olvidar esto—y lo besó. Natsu sentía sus mejillas arder y torpemente correspondió al beso que la chica le daba. Se separaron luego de unos segundos y Lucy se fue. El chico se quedó observando hasta que la figura de ella desapareció y notó un pequeño papel doblado en tu mano, lo abrió y encontró una hora y lugar. ¡ERA UNA CITA! Sonrió ampliamente y se fue silbando alegremente esperando con ansias que la hora llegara."_

_Fin Flashback_

Ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento. Ambos habían sido traicionados. A ambos los habían herido.

_Flashback_

_"Natsu llegó con 5 min de retraso y se sorprendió de encontrar a la Loxar en el mismo lugar, definitivamente eso era una extraña coincidencia pero no le dio importancia y se acercó a saludarla._

_—¡Natsu-san!—exclamó son sorpresa—¿Qué hace usted aquí? Juvia tiene una cita con Gray-sama._

_—¡Vaya!—sonrió—yo también tengo una cita aquí con Lucy—no pudo ocultar su felicidad. Ambos se sonrieron felices de al fin tener a las personas que querían. Hablaron animadamente un rato hasta que a lo lejos divisaron las siluestas de Gray y Lucy pero había algo extraño...iban tomados de la mano._

_—Juvia, Natsu—habló Gray—Sé que hoy en la tarde sucedieron cosas que quizás nunca debieron haber sido, pero solo fue una manera de despedirnos y que no volviesen a pensar en otros._

_—¿QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?—gritó el pelirosa señalándoles con odio mientras Juvia miraba con recelo a Lucy._

_—Gray y yo...—dijo Lucy nerviosa y Gray le sonrió para tranquilizarla, ella asintió y habló—Gray y yo somos novios—dijo por fin._

_Natsu y Juvia no podían entender qué rayos estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Apenas hacia unas horas les habían besado y ahora salían con esto...¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?_

_—Solo queremos decir que nos iremos del gremio. No se atrevan a buscarnos—finalizó el joven Fullbuster mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar tirando de la mano de la rubia. Ella les miró con tristeza y emprendió marcha junto al chico._

_Juvia parecía estar en shock y luego de unos momentos emprendió huída por las calles de Magnolia para que nadie pudiese verla ni encontrarla. Solo quería estar sola y acabar con el maldito dolor en su pecho."_

_Fin Flashback_

Luego de haberla encontrado, Natsu la alzó en brazos y la llevó a donde vivía. Happy preguntó qué sucedía pero Natsu no respondió a la pregunta y le pidió que fuese con Charle o Wendy a jugar. Happy se retiró con lagrimillas en los ojos y se marchó. Recostó a la chica en su cama y la abrazó.

Por una noche tratarían de olvidar lo que sucedió. Por una noche fingirían que eran alguien más. Por una noche se besarían y tratarían de amarse como si fueran la persona que querían.

Definitivamente ellos no se amaban, ni siquiera podría decirse que eran buenos amigos. Solo eran conocidos, compañeros con amigos en común, nada más. Algunas ocasiones compartieron misiones junto a otros tantos y ponían en peligro sus vidas, pero siempre luchando junto a quienes eran especiales para ellos. Se apoyaban en dichas misiones, y fuera de ellas a veces cruzaban alguna palabras, pero no era algo tan significante como tener una charla casual con algún amigo. Sin embargo, esa noche eso no les importaba, solo buscaban refugio en los brazos del otro tratando de consolarse mutuamente. No iban a lograrlo, eso lo sabían, pero al menos querían sentir el calor de otro ser humano, sentirse vivos y descargar ese dolor que les estaba comiendo el alma poco a poco.

Natsu sujetó a Juvia de la cadera y comenzó a besar su cuello, la joven solo cerraba los ojos tratando de disfrutar aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Ambos se acariciaban y besaban, a veces despacio y otras con deseo contenido. De antemano sabían que eso no era hacer el amor, pero tampoco era solo sexo. Simple y sencillamente era el desahogo de todo el dolor y tristeza que inundaban sus almas en esos momentos. La impotencia y coraje de haber sido tan ingenuos e ilusos; se sentían engañados, estafados y, sobre todo, estúpidos.

Juvia rasguñaba la espalda del joven Dragneel intentando calmar las ansias que le producía cada embestida del pelirosa, mientras que Natsu sostenía su peso con los brazos para no aplastar a la joven y en ningún momento dejo de besar y mordisquear su cuello. Ambos gritaban y gemían el nombre de aquellos que habían tenido el papel de amigos y el "amor de su vida" respectivamente, engañándose así mismos y jugando con sus mentes. Era doloroso tener que imaginar a la persona amada en el cuerpo de alguien que ahora compartía su decepción. Sabían que era triste y patético aquello que nunca más podría ser, pero necesitaban hacerlo, solo así podrían llegar a sentirse mejor, o quizás peor.

Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, el chico se desplomó a un lado de ella. Ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas y el sudor perlando sus frentes. En ningún momento durante aquel acto se habían besado en la boca, aunque fuese tan doloroso, querían tener impregnado el sabor de los labios de Gray y Lucy. No lo valían, lo sabían, pero la herida había sido tan reciente que no pudieron evitarlo. Juvia comenzaba a soltar gemidos hasta que pronto se convirtió en un llanto incontrolable. Natsu la abrazó sin dirigirle la palabra. Rodeó su espalda y su pequeña cintura para abrazarla y tratar de ser un consuelo, mientras él no podía (ni quería) evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de su rostro. Se cubrieron con las sábanas y pronto ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, intentando imaginar que cuando despertaran eso habría sido un sueño y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

A la mañana siguiente sus cuerpos estaban adoloridos y sus corazones destrozados. El pelirosa miró a la chica y ésta pronto comenzó a derrarmar lágrimas mientras que el cielo volvía a caer en una tormenta. Él se incorporó en la cama y la levantó para tenerla cerca de su pecho, la cabeza a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Escuchas?—preguntó. La peliazul levantó la mirada para observarlo sin dejar de llorar y él le sonrió levemente.

—Es mi corazón—dijo—Estoy vivo por un propósito. A ambos nos hirieron aquellas personas que nunca creímos que lo harían, pero seguimos aquí. Aún y con el dolor que sentimos, podemos ser capaces de salir adelante y continuar con nuestras vidas. Sé que quizás nunca hablamos mucho, pero a partir de hoy las cosas cambiarán. Saldremos adelante juntos apoyándonos—terminó.

—Ju-Juvia no sabe si podrá—decía entre sollozos—A Juvia le duele mucho el pecho. Juvia desearía estar mue...

—¡Cállate!—gritó Natsu interrumpiéndola haciendo que se sobresaltara—No seas idiota, Gray no vale para que tu no quieras vivir, ni siquiera Lucy...—tomó la mano de la chica y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza la colocó entre sus pechos, a la altura del corazón sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel y la áspera mano del chico que le tocaba con ternura.

—¡Sé que puedes sentir eso! Es tu corazón, Juvia. No olvides lo que dije, seguimos vivos porque tenemos un propósito en nuestra vida. Antes de conocer a Gray tenías un propósito, no lo pierdas por ese idiota.

—Juvia...no tenía alguno...

—¡PUES HARÉ QUE VUELVAS A TENERLO!—gritó con cierto entusiamo en su voz—Saldremos de esta, Juvia.

—Na...Natsu-san—le miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y la manó de él aún sobre la suya en su pecho. Esbozó una leve sonrisa—Por favor, no abandone a Juvia usted tambiíen.

—Claro que no, nunca abandonaría a un amigo.

Y fue así como ambos magos se vistieron y luego de desayunar salieron al gremio. Todos sus compañeros les miraban, sorprendiéndose no solo de verlos juntos, sino de verlos tan llenos de vida. Creían que después de lo ocurrido estarían destrozados y no querrían salir, incluso, un pequeño grupo se había reunido para ir a hablar con cada uno, pero parecía que no hacía falta. Todos esbozaban cálidas sonrisas y se juntaron alrededor para dar comienzo a una fiesta. ¿El motivo? Pues...no había ninguno, o al menos eso le habían dicho a la pareja de magos, pero los demás festejaban que ellos quisieran salir adelante.

Pasaban los días y meses. Había momentos en que Juvia no podía evitar llorar recordando todo lo que había sucedido. Las mentiras de su supuesta mejor amiga, y el desprecio de quien le había hecho ver por primera vez el sol, le habían herido profundamente, pero Natsu estaba ahí, también Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Gajeel, en fin, todo Fairy Tail estaba al tanto de ella y el chico para ayudarlos a salir adelante. Podrían hacerlo, eso era definitivo.

Habían pasado ya 6 años de lo ocurrido, el gremio se mantenía en el puesto número uno de todo Fiore. Una pareja de magos se había detenido a la entrada de Fairy Tail, no se hablaban y no parecían llevarse muy bien. Caminaron a paso lento y abrieron las puerta del lugar, inmediatamente todos los presentes les miraron con asombro.

—¿USTEDES?—preguntó Gajeel, pero antes de saltar al ataque Levy le abrazó con fuerza en un pobre intento por detenerlo, pero aquello fue suficiente para retenerlo en su lugar. La rubia recién llegada se había colocado a espaldas del mago que le acompañaba.

Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada, hasta que Natsu se acercó hacia ellos y se detuvo a 3 metros de distancia. La chica le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y Gray con el arrepentimiento plasmado en su mirada mientras todos estaban a la espera de la reacción del chico. Natsu les miró y para sorpresa de todos sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Gray, Lucy!—dijo. Los nombrados le miraron y sonrieron, ella con lágrimas y él con nostalgia. Dragnell se fue acercando a Gray y cuando parecía que iba a abrazarle le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

—¿¡Qué creen que hacen!? No conformes con herrinos una vez vuelven como si nada hubiese ocurrido y esperando que les recibamos con toda la alegría del mundo. ¿¡SABEN TODO LO QUE SUFRIÓ JUVIA!? ¡LO QUE SUFRÍ! ¿SABEN QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE ILUSIONEN Y ROMPAN EL CORAZÓN AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE PENSASTE NUNCA TE LASTIMARÍN? ¿LO SABEN? ¡TAL PARECE QUE NO!

—N-Na...Natsu—intentaba hablar Lucy entre sollozos, pero Natsu le hizo una seña para que callara mientras Gray yacía en el suelo con la mano en su ojo (ahora morado) y la mirada hacia abajo.

—Cállate, no quiero seguir escuchando mentiras—dicho esto se volteó y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario de ellos cuando una voz le hizo detenerse.

—¿G-Gray?—preguntó la voz. El mago de fuego volteó y ante él se encontraba Juvia, vestía una falda poco arriba de la rodilla color negro y un suéter morado que cubría sus manos, mientras unas medias negras hacían juego con sus botas del mismo color. Estaba atónita mirando a Lucy y Gray, quienes le miraban con asombro.

—¡JUVIA!—gritó Lucy lanzándose a sus brazos abrazándola, la peliazul seguía parada en su sitio, sin moverse ni corresponder al abrazo de la rubia. Gray se había levantado.

—Perdón, perdóname, por favor, fue un error, lo siento tanto—decía entre sollozos.

Juvia la separó de sí y se alejó de ella para ir hacia Gray, le sonrió tristemente y quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

—Juvia esta feliz de que ambos hayan vuelto—seguía sonriendo y le miraba directamente a los ojos causando un sonrojo en el chico—Juvia sabe que están arrepentidos y les perdona.

—Juvia—habló Gray—Lo siento tanto...no quisimos causarles esto. Me di cuenta que en realidad quería a alguien más...a ti—finalizó completamente rojo y esperando la respuesta.

—Juvia solo quiere decirles que ustedes hace tiempo tomaron una decisión y a pesar que a Juvia y Natsu-san les costó mucho superarlo, lograron salir adelante apoyándose mutuamente. Juvia lamenta decir que llegaron tarde. Juvia ya los perdonó, pero Juvia no puede permitir que sigan jugando con ella. Juvia ya olvidó a Gray.

Gajeel le sonrió a su "hermanita" mientras otros le miraban de la misma forma.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron nuevamente dejando entrar a un chico de cabellera blanca que cargaba en sus brazos a un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—¡Mamá!—gritó el chiquillo acercándose a Juvia quien lo tomó en brazos con cariño y ambos comenzaban a jugar. Gray sonrió amargamente y se retiró del gremio no sin antes acercarse a Lyon y decirle

—Bien jugado, me has ganado—y salió de ahí mientras Lucy miraba la escena. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer, Natsu no le perdonaba, no le quedaba de otra mas que salir del gremio y continuar también con su vida.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quedó bonito? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Les hizo vomitar azúcar?

Y ahora la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿creen que deba poner un segundo cap? si es así, ¿les gustaría que el hijo de Juvia sea de Lyon o Natsu? :B chan chan. Les advierto que me encanta dar la contra :D

Espero sus reviews :) me inspiran a seguir.


	2. Lágrimas y lluvia

**¡BUENAAAAAAAS! Aquí dejando la continuación que sé fue muy pronto, pero la verdad es que la inspiración llegó y no pude evitar subirlo inmediatamente. Comentarios abajo :D**

**Fairy Tail no pertenece, de lo contrario no habría tanta "Friendzone" y el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Solo haré un pequeño comentario, no sé si se percataron al inicio del cap anterior que repetí mucho "ella, ella, ella" apenas lo descubrí cuando el cap estaba subido. Una disculpa por ello, andaba medio dormida n_nU**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**CHAN CHAN :D A leer :3**

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_—Bien jugado, me has ganado—y salió de ahí mientras Lucy miraba la escena. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer, Natsu no la perdonaba, no le quedaba de otra mas que salir del gremio y continuar también con su vida._

Lyon se sintió por un momento confundido y aturdido. ¿Gray había vuelto? ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? Miró hacia el frente encontrándose con la escena de Juvia cargando y abrazando a su hijo mientras éste le sonreía y ahí pudo entenderlo todo. Sonrió y pensando que Gray era un idiota, dio media vuelta y se dirgió hacia su "hermanastro".

—¡Gray!—le llamó, pero el otro no le hizo caso y siguió con su andar lento e ignorando todo a su alrededor. Vastia bufó molesto y corrió hasta alcanzarlo, cuando lo hubo hecho le agarró el hombro derecho y le obligó a voltear para mirarlo.

—Eres un idiota—le dijo. Gray lo miró sin expresión alguna y estaba por soltarse del agarre y marcharse pero el peliblanco lo detuvo—Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar.

Para su sorpresa, Fullbuster asintió y caminaron hacia un parque. El cielo se había nublado dando a entender que en cualquier momento llovería.

Se sentaron en una banca y ninguno dijo algo por unos momentos, el chico de pelo oscuro tenía la mirada hacia abajo y perdida mientras que el otro admiraba con interés el cielo.

—¿Y bien?—habló por fin Lyon.

—¿Qué?—seguía con el mismo semblante.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jugar así con Juvia-chan? ¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo? No solo jugaste con ella, la besaste dándole esperanzas para después destruirla y fugarte con su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué?—preguntó sereno, sin exaltarse ni una sola vez esperando la respuesta de su viejo amigo, pero éste no le respondió.

—¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!—gritó.

—Cállate—dijo en un susurró—Sé lo que hice, no tienes que recordármelo. Fuí un idiota por hacerle eso a Juvia y a Natsu. ¡NO SE LO MERECÍAN! Creí que amaba a Lucy..., pero había sido simple pasión del momento. A los dos años nos dimos cuenta del terrible error que habíamos cometido—su voz parecía que se quebraría pero aún así siguió narrando lo ocurrido desahogándose con él.

—Intentamos que funcionara, pero no podíamos, no nos amábamos. En mi mente siempre estaba presente el momento en que dijimos todo eso, la mirada de dolor de Juvia y la ira de Natsu. Quisimos volver hace mucho, pero no nos atrevíamos...teníamos miedo de regresar y saber que debíamos de enfrentarlos y no solo a ellos, también a todo el gremio. Pero al final lo hicimos—unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaban a resbalar de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, apesar del esfuerzo que hacía por ocultarlas no podía.

—Ya veo—dijo Lyon colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Llegué tarde...ella ahora tiene un hijo contigo y se ve feliz. Fuí un estúpido al pensar que ella seguiría esprando por mí, su Gray-sama...—alzó la mirada limpiando sus lágrimas mientras una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro.

—Gray, te equivocas—dijo Lyon. Su acompañante le miró extrañado—El pequeño Julius no es hijo mío.

—¿¡QUÉ!?—gritó, no pudo evitar exaltarse ante aquella revelación. Si Lyon no era el padre, ¿entonces quién...?

—Créeme que para mí habría sido fantástico tener un hijo de Juvia-chan y que ambos pudiésemos estar juntos, pero lamentablemente, después de que te fuíste ella no quería verme. Yo observaba lo mal que estaba y quise ir con ella a abrazarla y consolarla, susurrarle que todo estaría bien, pero parecía que mi simple presencia le recordaba a tí—sonrió cabizbajo mientras Gray le miraba sorprendido.

—Aún así no me di por vencido, le daría su tiempo y esperaría pacientemente a que por fin me aceptara de nuevo, pasara el tiempo que pasara. Cuando llegó su hijo estuve con ella y fuí como un tío para el pequeño, es por eso que me viste entrando con él. Lamentablemente él no es mi hijo, pero le quiero como tal.

Gray le miraba entre asombrado y con una gran duda en su cabeza. Quería saber quién era el padre de ese niño aun y sabiendo que quizás las cosas con Juvia no se solucionarían pero al menos solo podría tranquilizarse conociendo a ése hombre.

—Dime una cosa—le preguntó—Si tú no eres el padre del niño, ¿entonces quién lo es?

Lyon sonrió con arrogancia y el otro le miró con enojo

—Eso mi estimado "hermanito" no puedo decírtelo, si quieres saberlo debes ir y hablar con Juvia-chan, nadie mas te dirá quién es su padre, solo ella—Fullbuster apretó los puños pero después se tranquilizó, él tenía razón, debía ir con Juvia y hablar con ella para preguntarle sobre eso pero...¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se acercaría a ella y le preguntaría?

—Estoy seguro que ella aceptará hablar contigo, a pesar de que te portaste como un imbécil. Ella es demasiado noble y tierna. ¡Ay, Gray!—se lamentó con exagerado dramatismo poniendo una mano en su frente y un extraño movimiento—Tuviste a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y la dejaste ir, eres mucho más que un idiota, eres un pend...

—¡Cállate! Lo dice el que la ha amado durante mucho tiempo y no pudo siquiera conquistarla en mi ausencia—le sonrió con burla y Vastia le miró molesto.

—Silencio, no me hagas golpearta y derrotarte—ambos se miraron retadoramente y luego sonrieron, se abrazaron por los hombros como los viejos amigos que eran y caminaron sin un rumbo en específico, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a mojar las calles de Magnolia y con ello a ambos hombres.

Lucy les había mirado desde lejos, pero en ningún momento se acercó a interrumpir su plática, necesitaban estar solos y platicar, quizás así podrían sentirse bien. Por otro lado, ella se había recargado sobre un árbol y lloraba con tristeza, la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y saliva pero en ningún momento se molestó en limpiarlas. No le importaba nada, solo quería escapar de ese dolor que se agolpaba en su pecho y la culpa que le carcomía el alma. Había actuado mal, eso lo sabía, y por culpa de su estupidez había perdido al chico que más le había amado y a la chica que se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas. La idea de que Natsu le perdonara atravesó su mente y se quedó en sus pensamiento, ella lo amaba todavía y tenía la esperanza que existiera la remota posibilidad de que Natsu también lo hiciera, que superaran juntos esta prueba y vivieran juntos disfrutándose a cada momento. Aquél pensamiento la hizo sonreír entre sus lágrimas, pero entonces algo le vino a la mente...el hijo de Juvia, ¿quién era el padre de ese pequeño? Pudo escuchar como Lyon revelaba que él no lo era, entonces...¿sería Natsu el padre? Ese simple pensamiento la hizo palidecer y las lágrimas volvieron a juntarse en sus ojos que rápidamente comenzaron a resbalabar sobre sus mejillas, si así era el asunto entonces definitivamente no podría recuperarlo, ya había sido egoísta con Juvia una vez, no podía volver a serlo, no debía hacerlo, aunque doliera y costara, no podía lastimarlos de nuevo. Gritó con rabia y frustración, un simple error les había costado muy caro, y no solo a ellos, también a Juvia, Natsu...a todo el gremio.

No se percató que alguien se había parado frente a ella, fue hasta que sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban con ternura y calidez que se sorprendió y su nombre escapó de sus labios.

—¿Na-Natsu?—preguntó torpemente pero la persona que le acompañaba negó con la cabeza y esto le hizo llorar con más ganas.

—Desahógate—le dijo una voz familiar y dulce, a lo que la rubia solo se aferró con sus puños a las ropas de su misterioso acompañante. Nunca creyó que ella aún y con todo lo que había hecho le hablara y que se hubiese acercado a ella para abrazarla y consolarla. Se separó un poco y miró a la chica de cabellos azules que le sonreía con simpatía y la volvía a acercar a sí.

—Todo estará bien, Lucy—le dijo.

Y entonces confió en las palabras que su amiga le daba, tan cálidas y llenas de ternura. Y quizás ella tenía razón y todo estaría bien, quizás cuando la lluvia parara un nuevo comienzo empezaría para ella, sin importar que Natsu fuese o no el padre del hijo de Juvia y sin saber si sus amigos pudiesen volver a confiar en ella o no, conseguiría el perdón del hombre que ella amaba y aunque no desapareciera el sentimiento de culpa sería capaz de salir adelante,pero por ahora solo se dedicaría a llorar y sacar ese horrible sentimiento que comenzaba a asfixiarla, solo hasta que la lluvia parara ella también dejaría de hacerlo, y Levy estaría ahí abrazándola.

* * *

**LISTO :D ya quedó. Sé que algunos opinaron y creyeron que el hijo de Juvia era de Lyon u_u lamento decirles que no, tengo otras locas ideas en mi mente que bueeeeno, a saber si les gustarán, lo único que puedo decir es que espero el fic siga siendo de su agrado y sigan opinando sobre el padre del hijo de Juvia :D todas las ideas son bienvenidas ;D**

**¿Reviews? :c o si no deprimiré u_u**

**Un Review por mí es un voto por...por...¿la vida?**


	3. ¿Su padre?

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN DÍA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DE ESTE FIC. Lamento el pequeño retraso que ha habido entre el segundo y tercer cap. No tuve inspiración y este fin que por fin me llegó estuve en casa de unos amigos lml pero ya estoy aquí trayéndoles el tercer cap CHAN CHAN. **

**Por cierto, muchos leyeron por ahí un pequeño Review que me había llegado de una tal "Fairy Law", solo puedo decir que muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar su opinión (aunque fuese tan vulgarmente). Me queda decir que bueno, ESTO ES UN FANFIC traducido como "FICCIÓN DE FANS", en dichos escritos la pareja puede ser cualquiera e incluso cambiar la trama y demás. ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, SI LA PAREJA NO ES DE SU AGRADO pueden RETIRARSE o ignorarlo. De igual manera el fic AÚN NO ESTÁ TERMINADO y no se sabe el rumbo que tomará la historia y demás. Así que hagan el ENORME favor de leer algo de su gusto y simple y sencillamente reservarse los insultos. **

**Este cap va dedicado para todos aquellos que me han mostrado su apoyo a lo largo del fic y especialmente para mi comadre Angélica :B (alias Simone "Don't touch me") a quien conocí por este medio.**

**Más abajo contesto algunas cosas e ideas que me han dado por ahí :O **

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario no habría tanta "Friendzone" Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima ;D**

**A LEER!**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se escabullían por entre las cortinas para dar de lleno en la cara de la joven maga de agua, Juvia Loxar, quien al sentirlos no pudo evitar apretar los ojos y después ir abriéndolos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se reincorporó en su cama y luego de desperezarse dirigió su mirada al bulto que se encontraba oculto entre las sábanas. Sonrío y fue directo a ducharse esperando que la persona que ahí se encontraba aún no se despertase. Abrió el grifo de la regadera y dejó que el agua caliente recorriese su cuerpo y la calmara para despejar su mente del suceso ocurrido hacia algunos días, el regreso de quien creía era su mejor amiga y del hombre a quien más había amado en toda su vida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos y alguna traviesas lograron resbalar por sus mejillas, se regañó mentalmente por ello y las limpió para después suspirar con resginación, no valía la pena dejar que eso le afectara, se había prometido hace años ser fuerte y no dejar que nada la volviese a perturbar. Después de unos minutos mas salió de la ducha y se cambio por las ropas que había comenzado a usar, últimamente que constaban de un vestido azul oscuro de manga larga que se ajustaba en el busto y luego quedaba suelto hasta la altura de sus rodillas, en sus piernas llevaba unas medias negras a juego y del calzado unas botas negras con un leve tacón. Su cabello largo y azul caía en pequeñas ondas como cuando en los juegos mágicos y para terminar, un sombrero negro.

Salió del baño y se sentó en la cama para ir retirando poco a poco las sábanas que cubrían a su compañero de cama, una cabellera negra fue asomándose poco a poco seguida de la cara de un infante.

—Julius—dijo con un tono pausado y cariñosa mientras retiraba por completo las sábanas y lo movía por el hombro levemente—Es hora de despertar—le besó en los cabellos y luego de un pequeño quejido, el niño fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz y luego abrazó a su madre.

—Mami, tengo sueño—respondió con su vocecita infantil adormilada y bostezando mientras las lagrimillas se juntaban en sus ojitos pero no hacían intento alguno por escapar.

—Ya es hora de levantarse, además Juvia a prometido llevarte hoy el gremio—su voz sonaba calmada y aún seguía con la costumbre de dirigirse a sí misma en tercera persona.

Los ojitos del niño parecieron iluminarse de repente y fue corriendo de un lado a otro dando saltos y gritos de euforia.

—¡IRÉ AL GREMIO! ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!—exclamaba hasta que fue detenido por los amorosos brazos de su madre.

—Pero primero Juvia tiene que bañarte y desayunaremos juntos—lo guió hasta el baño y luego de quitarle sus ropas comenzó a bañarlo.

—¿Papá nos acompañará?—preguntó jugando con un patito mientras su madre le enjabonaba la cabeza. Ella suspiró y sonrió.

—Natsu-san vendrá en un rato más, Juvia le pidió que viniera luego de desayunar para ir juntos, pero Juvia cree que se ha quedado dormido de nuevo—le ayudó a enjuagarse y luego de secarlo le ayudó a vestirse. Estaba a punto de comenzar a peinar sus cabellos pero él le detuvo.

—¡No, mami!—dijo exaltado—Mi cabello se ve mejor así despeinado—sonrió ampliamente mientras Juvia se resignaba y devolvía el cepillo a su sitio original.

—Esta bien, ahora vayamos a desayunar.

Ambos desayunaron entre juegos y bromas para luego lavarse los dientes y salir de casa con rumbo al gremio.

Cuando llegaron abrieron las puertas y fueron directo hacia donde estaba Mirajane quien les sonreía con simpatía. Juvia paseó su mirada y su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a Lucy y a Gray sentados juntos hablando con Levy mientras Gajeel se miraba enojado, no fue sino hasta que vio a su hermana que se reitró de la mesa y fue hacia ella.

—¡Tío, Gajeel!—gritó el niño mientras saltaba a los enormes brazos del Dragon Slayer de hierro.

—¡Enano!—y comenzó a darle vueltas mientras el niño sonreía y reía, mientras su madre trataba de alejarlos porque temía que en cualquier momento su hijo devolviese el desayuno.

—¡Gajeel- san, basta! Julius podría vomitar—decía preocupada y fue entonces que se detuvo.

Desde lejos Gray observaba la escena detenidamente y con una sonrisa sintiéndose enternecido por el cariño entre madre e hijo y la manera en que Juvia cuidaba de él. Se fijó en su atuendo y se sonrojó quedando hipnotizado, se veía tan hermosa y conservaba el mismo tipo de vestimenta de siempre. Tan seria y reservada. No se percató que Juvia le devolvía la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron nuevamente sacándolos de su mundo de miradas y la posaron sobre el recién llegado.

—¡JULIUS!—gritó el chico muy alegre y con una enorme sonrisa mientras el niño corría hacia él.

—¡PAPÁ!—también gritó y fue cargado y alzado en los brazos del pelirrosa.

—¡Aye!—dijo Happy observando la escena y en la cabeza del niño.

Gray y Lucy se miraron entre sí y observaron asombrados la escena mientras en sus mentes se repetía lo recién dicho "¡Julius!, ¡PAPÁ!".

Fullbuster sintió como si alguien le hubiese sacado el aire de un solo golpe y no pudo evitar que la furia, el dolor y la tristeza se apoderasen de él. La había perdido, la única mujer a quien de verdad había sido capaz de amar en toda su vida estaba ahora con su mejor amigo y ambos tenían un hijo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Sentía como las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos pero las retuvo, definitivamente no iba a llorar o al menos no ahí, en presencia de la mujer. Iba a ser fuerte aunque le costara muchísimo, debía estar preparado para cuando Juvia le revelara todo aquello y esto de alguna manera era solo el principio. Mientras tanto, Lucy había comenzado a llorar y escondía su rostro entre sus manos mientras Levy le miraba con tristeza, parecía estar apunto de decirle algo pero Gajeel ahora se encontraba a un lado suyo y negaba con la cabeza, luego de ver esto McGarden suspiró y solo abrazó con fuerza a su amiga tratando de darle ánimos, Wendy también se había sumado y ambas decían algo para poder animarla. Por otro lado, los demás miembros del gremio observaban con cierta tristeza a Gray y Lucy, pero ninguno podía decir nada, sabían que Natsu y Juvia habían sufrido bastante por la huída de ambos y quizás en cierta forma ambos lo merecían.

Juvia miraba con tristeza la reacción de ambos magos y se sintió la persona más terrible del mundo, ella les estaba ocasionando aquel dolor que ella sufrió en su partida y estaba por comenzar a llorar, pero Natsu apoyó la mano en su hombro y le besó con ternura la cabeza diciéndole con ese gesto que no era su culpa y debían ser fuertes por Julius, quien solo miraba confundido lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor y escapaba de los brazos de su padre para ir corriendo hacia la rubia que lloraba.

—Señorita, ¿por qué está llorando?—preguntó a un lado de ella, la chica levantó el rostro y luego de secarse las lágrimas le miró con detenimiento lo abrazó dejando aún más desconcertado al pequeño, por su parte, Gray no podía dejar de mirar al niño pensando y lamentándose una y otra vez que ese pudo haber sido su hijo pero por imbécil todo eso quedaba en un sueño más y ahora tenía que ser un hombre y afrontar la realidad aunque doliera tanto.

* * *

**ONIGIRI, CHUNCHUN, TROLL, GUEST, RAYHACHIBY, . MIGUEL ANGEL, GUSMUFC7, ERIEDTH:** Muchas gracias por sus Reviews en el primer cap :D imagino se leyeron el segundo y ya saben que Lyon no es el padre u_u ahora con el tercero espero no me asesinen :B juajuajua.

**WhiteRabbit94, Karlina, Kamila, Johs Straiker, Vans-ImNotAShoe** (Yo sí lo soy :D ok no), **Juvia Dragneel**: Muchísimas gracias por su review :Dya les traigo el cap siguiente :B y espero que igualmente sea de su agrado ;3

**Belmont:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo :D y si, os seguiré dejando con la duda :D muajaja :B olvidemos a Fairy Law .-. no vale la pena, hay gente que no entiende

**Androide-san:** Igual muchas gracias a usted :D por seguir la historia y que sea de su agrado ;D

**Nansteph14:** Muchas ideas en un solo Review xD wow, me dejaste impresionada. La verdad en un momento pensé algo parecido, ya veremos lo que sucederá en el transcurso ;D muchísimas gracias por leer! :D

**Haru-vale chan**: JAJAJAJA, me encantó tu Review! Eso de poner a Rogue...mmmm, lo empezaré a considerar xD muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! :D

**AVISO IMPORTANE: **Estos últimos días tengo que estudiar full para el examen de admisión a la facultad, entonces el siguiente cap no sé si estará pronto puesto que también subiré dos One-shot, uno de Bleach y un Gruvia, pero esos ya están casi terminados, aún así, espero sigan leyéndome y sean de su agrado :D Un beso a todos :3

¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias? Dejen Review para inspirarme y no deprimirme ): (?) xD Una disculpa si es muy corto u.u


	4. Paseo ¿familiar?

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen día, mis queridos lectores de . **

**Sé que había dicho que no subiría cap dentro de algunos días, pero voy relativamente bien en el estudio y quise subir el cap justo cuando me llegó la inspiración :D Muchos no se siguen fiando que el hijo no sea de Natsu...qué desconfiados son ¬¬ **

**En fin, espero que disfruten el cap :D y bueno, como siempre espero sus hermosos Reviews que me inspiran a continuar la historia :B muajajaja.**

**Chan chan!**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de los contrario, no habría tanta Friendzone y el mundo sería un lugar mejor :D. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**¡A LEER! :D Chan chan!**

* * *

_—Señorita, ¿por qué está llorando?—preguntó a un lado de ella, la chica levantó el rostro y luego de secarse las lágrimas le miró con detenimiento lo abrazó dejando aún más desconcertado al pequeño, por su parte, Gray no podía dejar de mirar al niño pensando y lamentándose una y otra vez que ese pudo haber sido su hijo pero por imbécil todo eso quedaba en un sueño más y ahora tenía que ser un hombre y afrontar la realidad aunque doliera tanto._

Luego de un rato, Lucy se separó del niño y le miró con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien—le dijo sonriendo y limpiándose el rostro. El niño le sonrió al ver que ella se encontraba bien y en cuanto a Gray, bueno, él apenas y salía del shock en el que se encontraba.

—Qué bueno que esté mejor, mi mami me ha enseñado que las personas no deben llorar—y luego de darle otro abrazo, dirigó su vista al mago de hielo para dedicarle una sonrisa y volver al lado de sus padres.

—¡Mami!—gritó—¿Podemos ir al parque?—dijo con los ojitos brillándole.

—A Juvia le parece buena idea ¿Qué opinas Natsu-san?—observó al pelirosa que solo sonreía y la abrazó por los hombros.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Aye!—dijo Happy mientras volaba con dirección a Charle—¡Vamos!

Charle por su parte miró a Wendy que sonreía confundida y pensando que podía decir, después de todo, era un paseo familiar.

—¡Vamos, Wendy!—le animó Natsu—Ustedes también Gajeel y Levy—los recién nombrados sonrieron y asintieron mientras se levantaban de sus asientos e iban hacia ellos.

—¡Papá! Que la señorita y el señor vengan también, se ven muy tristes—sugirió el niño apuntando con su dedo a Gray y Lucy quienes solo se sorprendieron por las palabras del niño.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea, yo...—pero Lucy se interrumpió cuando el niño hacía amago de comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

—¡Esta bien! Iremos—sonrió, luego miró hacia Juvia y Natsu, la peliazul asentía con la cabeza pero el chico se había volteado y hablaba con Levy. La rubia solo agachó la mirada pero se sintió reconfortada cuando Gray le sonrió levemente y caminaba junto al grupo.

Pero entonces, las puerta del gremio se abrieron sobresaltando a todos. Una figura aprecía en el umbral y no podía distinguirse bien por estar a contra luz. Luego de unos pasos más, se hizo visible la figura de Titania.

—¡TÍA ERZA!—gritó el niño y corrió a los brazos de la pelirroja, quien lo abrazó y le dio vueltas en el aire.

—¡Julius!—dijo mientras de un bolso sacaba una cajita—¡Te traje pastel!—y los ojitos del niño se iluminaron.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho por ti—las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus mejillas y Erza solo podía mirarlo con temor y arrepentimiento.

—Julius—dijo agachándose a su altura mientras gruesas gotas cristalinas escapaban de sus ojos—Perdóname, me tardé mucho. Entenderé si deseas golpearme o castigarme, o peor, si deseas que no sea tu tía. Te ruego me perdones—agachó la cabeza. Julius había dejado de llorar y la miraba con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus manitas en los hombros de la mujer.

—Te perdono, pero solo si vienes con nosotros de paseo al parque.

Los magos partieron del gremio y entonces Kana se acercó a Mirajane.

—Oye, Mira—le habló mientras bebía de un barril de cerveza.

—Dime—dijo sonriéndole.

—¿Crees que lo sabrán pronto?—preguntó. Mirajane se quedó pensativa un momento.

—Es posible que sí, después de todo, hay sentimientos que no pueden desaparecer. Lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Gray cuando se entere de eso—finalizó y ambas se quedaron pensativas.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño grupo de magos habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un bosque y podía escuchar levemente la suave corriente del río. Era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso y donde la pasarían muy bien.

—¡Vamos a jugar!—gritó el niño mientras que Natsu comenzaba a perseguirlo y ambos reían divertidos.

—¡Julius, ten cuidado!—les gritaba Juvia mientras colocaba una manta en el suelo para poder sentarse.

Levy y Gajeel llevaban un tiempo saliendo y ya eran oficialmente una pareja, sin embargo, su relación de molestarse mutuamente no había cambiado. Pero era algo que disfrutaban y los hacía sentirse únicos del resto. Por otro lado, Erza se había sentado mientras comía un delicioso pastel de fresas, se veía tan calmada que Juvia le sonrió. Gray y Lucy se habían mantenido algo apartados del resto, no se sabían la manera correcta en que debían tratarse y se sentían demasiado avergonzados como para hablarles. No contaban con que Juvia se acercaría a ellos.

—Lucy, Gray-sa...—calló al instante mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas—P-podrían venir a sentarse con nosotros, sería como recordar los viejos tiempos.

Ambos magos se miraron y después observaron a la chica, definitivamente Juvia era un caso especial, Lucy no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza y llorar mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

—Juvia...Juvia—repetía una y otra vez, mientras la maga de agua le correspondía el abrazo y acariciaba su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarla. Gray miraba a Juvia con una sonrisa, seguía siendo tan hermosa, a pesar de haber transcurrido 6 años las facciones de la chica parecían no haber cambiado nada, su piel seguía pareciendo la de una muñequita de porcelana y sus ojos azules tan hermosos que se mostraban tan calmados. Realmente extrañaba el ser un adolescente y que la chica se emocionara con el simple hecho de verle y le pidiera tener 30 hijos.

"Soy un idiota", pensó, y se fijó entonces que la Loxar lo observaba para después desviar su mirada a otro lado y sus mejillas sonrojadas. No pudo evitar extrañarse por ese gesto y algo en su interior se removió ante la esperanza de que ella aún sintiera algo por él pero...¿qué pasaría con Natsu? Desde luego que era muy extraño que ambos no llegaran juntos al gremio y en ningún momento les había visto que se besaron o algo así, y eso sin contar el cabello negro de Julius. Natsu tenía el cabello rosa y Juvia poseía unos hermosos rizos azules. "¿Cómo?", se preguntó.

Lucy se había calmado pero aún seguía abrazada a Juvia. Fue entonces que Natsu llegó hacia ellos.

—¡Juvia!—dijo con una enorme sonrisa y luego ella le abrazaba. Gray no pudo evitar sentir celos y Lucy sentirse culpable.

—¡Natsu-san! ¿Dón de encuentra Julius?—le preguntó al darse cuenta que no estaba con él.

—Tranquila, está jugando con Happy cerca del río, ambos tenían calor—se rescaba la nuca pero ella le veía con preocupación. Pero entonces escucharon el grito del niño y antes que alguno pudiera hacer o decir algo, Juvia había corrido lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar donde supondría estarían el niño y Happy. Lucy, Gray y Natsu le siguieron de cerca.

Juvia corría con desesperación entre los árboles tratando de localizar a su hijo y sin importarle las filosas ramas que me cortaban su delicada piel. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta desesperación como en aquel momento (salvo en su enfrentamiento con Meredy y el temor a que Gray muriese). Tropezó en una ocasión con la gruesa raíz de un árbol y se había lastimado su pie, pero no le importaba, necesitaba ir a ver a su hijo.

Poco a poco fue divisando el río y entonces su corazón casi se detuvo por un momento. Cerca de la orilla se encontraban Julius y Happy, ambos estaban mojados y parecían cansados y asustados. Con el pie doliéndole y unos leves rasguños en el rostro, se acercó a ambos y los abrazó.

—¿E-están bien?—preguntó mirándolos con preocupación.

—Sí mamá, es solo que había resvalado al río pero Happy me sacó de inmediato—Julius se aferraba a su madre con temor.

—A-aye—dijo debilmente Happy. Juvia lo abrazó con fuerza y les dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Juvia se asustó mucho. Por favor, no vuelvan a asustar a Juvia.

Natsu y los demás se acercaron a ellos y verificaron el estado de ambos. El joven Dragneel felicitó a Happy por su acción y abrazó a su hijo mientras lo cargaba para regresar a los demás. Lucy le siguió de cerca. Por su parte, Juvia se levantó con dificultad y con el pie doliéndole demasiado. Gray, que estaba cerca, la observó y se acercó.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó mientras ella se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

—S-sí, no es nada. Juvia se encuentra bien—comenzó a caminar soportando el dolor pero Gray, que ya la conocía, la alzó en sus brazos mientras ella se sorprendía.

—¿G-gray-sama?—dijo observándolo. Él la miró.

—Extrañaba escuchar que me dijeras así—le sonrió.

Y así ambos magos caminaron hacia el resto del grupo. Luego de dicho accidente, optaron por pasar un rato todos juntos y después se dirigieron al gremio.

Gray se encontraba demasiado pensativo por el todo el asunto. El primer día que llegó, Juvia le había llamado Gray y apenas y le dirigía la palabra, pero hoy las cosas habían cambiado y se mostraba nerviosa y había vuelto el "Gray-sama". ¿Qué significa aquello? Y aún estaba la duda del hijo de Juvia. ¿Sería posible que en algún momento hubiese hecho algo con Juvia y de ahí hubiese nacido? Sonrió. Definitivamente era imposible. Tarde o temprano hablaría con ella y disiparía todas sus dudas.

* * *

**¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Les gustó? Pronto todos sabrán la verdad :D no desesperen :P Espero sus Reviews ;3**

**Un Review por mí es un voto por la libertad ;D**

**Gracias a tooodos :') **

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, problemas, tomatazos...HABLEN :DD**


	5. Perdón, preguntas y respuestas

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN DÍA! :D**

**¡Hola, hola! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus bellos y hermosos Reviews, que siempre siempre siempre me hacen el día :') y me inspiran a continuar con la historia. La verdad es que nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a tanto en tan poco :') el cap va dedicado a todos :'3**

**Hoy por fin presente mi examen de admisión :S x_x espero que me haya ido bien :D (recemos para que así sea u_u). Por lo tanto, ya tengo tiempo de jugar KH *-* y continuar el fic :D *Se pone a cantar mientras lanza cubitos de hielo* LIBRE SOOOOOOOOOY! LIBREEE SOOOY! **

**Anduve muy presionada y estresada estos días T_T mi cuello me duele horrores después de estar 4 hrs en la misma posición x_x y no tengo ningún regalo para mi novio por nuestro segundo aniversario :D cabe decir que es el día de hoy! :D y no tengo nada! :D (shit, shit, shit) **

**Espero que disfruten el cap y como siempre todos sus Reviews son bienvenidos :D**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario, no habría tanta Friendzone y el mundo sería un lugar mejor :D. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**CHAN CHAN! **

**A leer :D**

* * *

Juvia suspiró totalmente cansada y se dejó caer en el sofá con pesadez, había sido un día bastante activo y por ahora solo quería descansar aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo hasta que Natsu y Happy volvieran con el pequeño Julius, quien se había negado a marcharse porque quería jugar un rato más en compañía de su padre. Se levantó a regañadientes del sofá y caminó hacia su habitación para colocarse su pijama: un pants azul con figuritas de gotas y una blusa de tirantes azul con una gota en el centro. Luego de haberse cambiado fue a la cocina a prepararse un té y sentarse en el sofá para relajarse; hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de momentos en soledad desde la llegada del niño a su vida y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con nostalgia. Desde que se había convertido en madre muy joven (a la edad de 18 años), Juvia había tenido que cambiar su vida por completo; sus horas de sueño habían cambiado; tenía que procurar no tardar mucho en sus misiones y siempre estaba con el pendiente de su pequeño hijo (quien era cuidado especialmente por Mirajane). Todos sus compañeros se habían vuelto más cercanos a la madre y su hijo y todos fungían en sus papeles de tío, tía y únicamente Makarov era su abuelo, éste último no paraba de consentir y chiflar al infante, incluso Laxus se había mostrado de muy buen humor con él y le pedía que le llamara "Gran y poderoso tío Laxus", apodo que el niño aprendió rápidamente causando el enojo de Gajeel, quien se consideraba como el tío verdadero y por derecho. Sin embargo, Natsu había tomado un papel mucho más importante en su vida. Desde que había ocurrido lo de Lucy y Gray, no se había despegado ni un momento de ella y permanecía siempre a su lado y cuando se dio la noticia de que ella estaba embarazada, Natsu la había apoyado en cada momento y fue él quien organizó a todo el gremio para comprarle una casa a la peliazul y así pudiera vivir más cómodamente con su futuro hijo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y una lagrimilla resbaló por su mejilla al recordar todo lo que el chico había hecho por ella y se había convertido en el padre de su hijo. De pronto tocaron a la puerta y luego de dejar la taza de té en la mesita que estaba enfrente, fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con la figura de una de esas personas que tanto dolor le había hecho pasar.

—Hola, Juvia. ¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó con nerviosismo una rubia parada en el umbral de la puerta. Juvia se le quedó mirando un largo rato hasta que salió de su asombro y se hizo a un lado para invitarla a entrar.

—¿Deseas algo de beber, Lucy-san?—le preguntó Juvia mientras le indicaba que se sentara en el sofá.

—Si no es mucha molestia quisiera un vaso de agua—pidió Lucy removiéndose intranquila en su sitio y sin que Juvia lo notara. A los pocos instantes Juvia apareció en la sala y le entregó el vaso a la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sofá individual que estaba enfrente.

—Juvia tiene curiosidad ¿Qué trae a por aquí a estas horas?

—Bueno, yo...—toció un poco mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para comenzar la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho su amiga. Lo meditó un poco y al fin fue capaz de hablar.

—Verás, pasaba por aquí y en el gremio me explicaron que vivías por aquí así que dije; ¿Por qué no? Y aquí estoy—finalizó sonriendo nerviosa y Juvia esbozó una leve sonrisilla.

—Juvia conoce a Lucy-san. Juvia sabe que Lucy-san nunca ha sido buena mintiendo y Juvia quiere saber el verdadero motivo del que estés aquí—la maga celestial palideció ante esto y se sintió terriblemente apenada por haber mentido y ser descubierta. Respiró hondo y tomó valor para hablar.

—Juvia yo...quisiera pedirte perdón—agachó la mirada al sentir que las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos—Gray y yo cometimos un grave error. Nos equivocamos y le hicimos daño a las personas que nos amaban. Soy una estúpida...una mala amiga. Merezco que me odie y...

No pudo finalizar pues sintió como era abrazada con cariño por su amiga.

—Juvia cree que ya no tiene caso hablar de eso. Juvia ya les dijo a Lucy-san y a Gray-sama que los perdona—Lucy lloró con más fuerza y correspondía débilmente al abrazo mientras su compañera la estrechaba con más fuerza y le acariciaba el cabello.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón—repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar.

Estuvieron abrazadas por un tiempo más hasta que la Heartfilia fue capaz de calmarse y se separaron mientras se miraban con una sonrisa. Comenzaron a charlar acerca de las cosas que habían ocurrido durante la ausencia de la rubia y reían divertidas al contar como Gajeel y Levy se habían vuelto una pareja; las cosas raras y chistosas que hacía Cana borracha; las peleas de Gajeel y Natsu; y Wendy siendo pretendida por el pequeño Romeo. Sin duda habían pasado cosas muy divertidas en ese lapso de tiempo y Lucy se lamentó una vez más por lo ocurrido mientras Juvia la reconfortaba con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces Lucy reparó en la foto del pequeño Julius al lado de Natsu, Happy y Juvia.

—Es un niño muy lindo y tierno—dijo con una sonrisa. Juvia miró hacia la misma dirección y realizó el mismo gesto.

—Lo es. Juvia está feliz de que sea un niño sano y que nunca le haya faltado nada, en especial teniendo a Natsu-san como su padre—dijo mientras terminaba por fin su taza de té.

—Juvia, tengo curiosidad. Sé que Julius tiene los ojos azules al igual que tú, pero no entiendo porque su cabello es negro...Natsu tiene el cabello rosa y...—se interrumpió al mirar el rostro de su amiga, estaba pálida y más que nerviosa parecía incluso asustada.

—¡Juvia!—exclamó a la vez que rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo y la sacudía ligeramente—¡Perdóname! ¿Dije algo malo? ¡En verdad, lo siento!

La joven Loxar salió de su trance y observó a su amiga que la miraba con duda y arrepentimiento.

—Juvia esta bien, Lucy-san, no se preocupe. Juvia supone que tarde o temprano Lucy-san deberá enterarse—se levantó del sofá y volvió con dos vasos de agua para ella y su amiga. Lucy le dio las gracias y esperó a que su amiga terminara el contenido del suyo para hablar por fin.

—Lo que sucede es que Natsu-san ha sido como un padre para el hijo de Juvia, pero su verdadero padre es otro—Lucy la miró con sorpresa sin atreverse a decir algo. En su mente únicamente podía pensar que ese niño podría ser de...Gray.

—Ju-Juvia—tartamudeó, pero Juvia negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con la historia. Ninguna se percató que alguien había entrado por la ventana y les observaba escondido detrás de uno de los sillones.

—Juvia pide que por favor no le interrumpa y que pase lo que pase le deje continuar con la historia—pidió. Lucy asintió.

—Luego de lo que Lucy-san y Gray-sama hicieron, Juvia anduvo muy deprimida, pero Natsu-san fue quien estuvo a su lado en todo momento y le apoyó incondicionalmente, incluso había llevado a Juvia a sus misiones y la habían pasado muy bien. Pero un día Juvia no se sentía muy bien de ánimo, llovía con fuerza debido a las emociones de Juvia, pero Natsu-san logró convencerla de irse a una misión para distraer a Juvia y cambiar su estado de ánimo. La misión consistía en derrotar a unos bandidos que disfrutaban de robar, golpear y destruir casas o edificios. Pensamos que sería fácil acabar con ellos y volver a Fairy Tail, pero no contamos con que ellos eran magos también; eran poderosos y nos triplicaban el número (solo éramos nosotros dos). Juvia tenía miedo y en un descuido lograron atrapar a Juvia poniéndole unos brazaletes que anulaban su magia y la dejaban a su merced. Natsu-san estaba muy ocupado peleando contra 4 de ellos que no pudo ayudar a Juvia—calló por un momento y luego continuó—El líder de ellos era un hombre alto de cabello y ojos negros, se llevó a Juvia hacia afueras de la ciudad y ahí...él...abusó de Juvia varias veces—las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos mientras Lucy le miraba con horror, aún así, Juvia fue capaz de continuar con su relato.

—La ropa de Juvia estaba rasgada y tenía vergüenza, pero estaba débil y golpeada como para poder hacer algo. Al final, el hombre se fue dejando a Juvia sola, llorando y desnuda. Le había quitado los brazaletes, pero Juvia ya no era capaz de moverse, ni siquiera quería vivir—miró a Lucy—pero Natsu-san llegó, cubrió a Juvia y la abrazó mientras le prometía que nunca iba a dejarla sola de nuevo. Después de esa misión fallida volvimos al gremio, Mirajane, Lissana y Wendy cuidaban de Juvia mientras que muchos otros querían ir a matar a esos tipos por lo que hicieron pero fue imposible encontrarlos. Conforme pasaban las semanas, Juvia se iba sintiendo mal cada vez más y entonces descubrimos que estaba embarazada. Al principio Juvia lloró por su suerte, pensando que estaría sola, pero Natsu-san estuvo en cada momento al lado de Juvia y cuando Julius nació, Natsu-san se convirtió en su padre. Quizás no lo sea de sangre, pero ha hecho un excelente trabajo—finalizó con una leve sonrisa y secando las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. Lucy la miraba estupefacta y la abrazó con fuerza llorando.

Por otro lado, la persona que estaba escondida tras el sofá escuchó todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por la maga de agua. Apretó los puños y se decidió a salir de su escondite causando un grito de espanto entre ambas magas.

—¿¡Gray/Gray-sama!?—exclamaron respectivamente.

—¿QUIÉN ES EL MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA QUE SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE Y DÓNDE ESTÁ? ¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE MATARLO!—rugió con enfado y los puños apretados con fuerza. Bien, quizás Gray era un reverendo idiota por haberle causado tanto dolor emocional a Juvia, pero NUNCA, JAMÁS y NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS, se atrevería a hacer algo tan cobarde y detestable como obligar a una mujer a algo que no quisiera. El tipo que se había atrevido a causarle ese daño a SU JUVIA definitivamente iba a morir de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible.

—G-Gray-sama—murmuró Juvia sin salir de la sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas. Miles de preguntas llegaron a su cabeza, pero la más importante fue ¿Cuándo había entrado Gray a su casa y qué significa aquello? ¿Acaso le importaba Juvia? Se sonrojó notoriamente. Gray avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de ella y sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro o de agacharse a su altura, estrechó a Juvia contra sí (quedando la cabeza de ella pegada al abdomen desnudo del joven) y con las mejillas sonrosadas le dijo:

—Nadie te hará daño de nuevo, Juvia. Estoy aquí para protegerte—Juvia rodeó la cintura del mago y lloró todo lo que no había podido durante 5 años. Desahogó por completo su alma como lo había hecho hacia 6 años atrás con Natsu y de pronto se sintió como una niña pequeña buscando refugio en su madre. Gray la acercaba más a él mientras volteaba su rostro para que no se vieran las lágrimas que derramaba. Lucy les miraba en silencio con una leve sonrisa y limpiándose el rostro. Había sido demasiado en una noche.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN!**

**¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Les gustó? :D Sé que van a preguntarse, ¿cuándo ***** entró Gray a casa de Juvia? Pues bien, fue tan sigiloso que ni siquiera la autora (o sea moi) fue capaz de darse cuenta de esto D: **

**Otra cosa, para evitar que se queden con dudas o algo así por la actitud de sorpresa de Lucy, recordemos que ella seguía creyendo que el hijo era de Natsu aún y a pesar del color de cabello (esta viendo y no ve xD)**

**Sé que muchos odian a Gray u_u yo también :c mira que primero lastimó a Juvia y ahora anda diciéndole que la a proteger ¬¬ pero bueeee...ya veremos qué pasa más adelante :O**

**¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias preguntas, problemas? Déjenme un Review :D Recuerden que un review por mí, es un review por la libertad :D**


	6. Te protegeré

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN DíA a todos mis queridos lectores :D **

**Quiero decirles que muchas gracias por sus Reviews :B que siempre me mantienen el buen humor y me sacan sonrisas con cada cosa que dicen xD son unos loquillos. La verdad me da gusto ser la causante de sus lágrimas ^^ digo...me da gusto que le guste el fic (?) :D *hace una reverencia***

**Espero que les guste este cap y ya saben que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos :D hasta los de Fairy Law! :D **

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario, no habría tanta Friendzone y el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**CHAN CHAN!**

**A LEER! :D**

* * *

Natsu caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras llevaba sobre sus hombros al pequeño Julius que reía y jugaba animadamente tratando de atrapar a Happy que volaba sobre sus cabezas y escapaba de las manitas del niño. Los tres se veían cansados pero sus rostros aleegres demostraban que eso era lo que menos les importaba, había sido un largo día pero aún y con accidentes se habían divertido y pasado excelente. Pero entonces, Natsu reparó en la hora y lo tarde que era, definitivamente Juvia estaría molesta y no se escaparía del regaño, aunque realmente eso no le molestaba, eran felices y Julius siempre lo sacaría del aprieto. Sonrió feliz al pensar que ese niño era toda la felicidad que él necesitaba. Happy notó su alegría.

—Natsu está feliz ¡Aye!—dijo Happy que se había cansado de jugar y ahora posaba sobre la cabeza del niño.

—Ja,ja. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estuve encendido todo el día!—exclamó alegre mientras alzaba los brazos y el niño se aferraba con fuerza a sus cabellos. No podía ocultar su felicidad y realmente era lo que menos quería.

—Oye, papi—habló Julius bajando su cabecita en un vano intento de ver a los ojos a su padre.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeñito?—levantó un poco la cabeza y agarró con más fuerza las piernitas del niño para que éste no fuera a caer debido al movimiento.

—¿Tú y mi mami se quieren mucho?—Happy dejó la cabeza del niño para volar al lado de Natsu y mirarlo algo nervioso; por otro lado, Natsu había dejado de sonreír tan ampliamente y miraba algo desconcertado. Era normal que el niño hiciera preguntas, pero esa lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

—Pues claro que sí—dijo—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que...—dejó de jalar los cabellos de su padre y ahora movía las manitas nervioso—No viven juntos y bueno...yo quisiera que ustedes estuvieran siempre juntos.

El joven Dragnell se quedó estático por unos momentos y después siguió su marcha como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado, pequeño dragón. ¿Qué te parece si le pedimos permiso a mamá de hacer una pijamada?—preguntó esperando que así olvidara el tema.

—¡Sí!—gritó enérgico el niño mientras daba pataditas en el pecho de su padre y ambos sonreían felices.

—Happy también nos acompañará

—¡AYE!—chilló el gato dando vueltas a su alrededor, pero entonces Julius se puso serio de golpe.

—Pero...mamá no querrá que duerma tarde—dijo con la vocecita entrecortada anunciando que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Yo hablaré con ella y verás que hasta se desvelará con nosotros—Natsu no dejaba de sonreír, definitivamente ése niño lo hacía increíblemente feliz.

Siguieron caminando y pronto llegaron al frente de la casa de Juvia. Natsu bajó al pequeño Julius de sus hombros y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escuchó voces. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró el pomo de la puerta e ingresó con velocidad al interior exaltado esperando que todo estuviese bien, pero lo que vio lo dejó estático por unos momentos. En la sala se encontraban Juvia, Gray y Lucy; la rubia abrazaba a Loxar y el alquimista de hielo les miraba parado a un lado de ellas.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntó mientras su mirada se oscurecía. Julius entró corriendo a casa para abrazar a su madre.

—¡Mamá!—gritó—¡Papá se quedará a dormir hoy!—decía emocionado mientras su madre le abrazaba con cariño.

—¿En serio?—preguntó cambiando la mirada de su hijo hacia Natsu. El aludido volteó hacia la dirección donde lo nombraban y su sonrisa volvió mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

—Je,je, claro que sí—Juvia le sonrió, pero de pronto su mirada se ensombreció y dejó de abrazar a su hijo para quedar frente a frente con Natsu. Gray y Lucy miraban curiosos la escena que se desarrollaba entre los dos y Julius...bueno, Julius se había ido a la cocina por un cartón de jugo.

—¿Podrías explicarle a Juvia que horas son estas de llegar?—habló pausadamente mientras el pelirosa tragaba saliva nervioso.

—Pues...verás, yo, eh...—trataba de hablar pero su voz simplemente no salía, Juvia sonrió, lo cual le daba un toque más aterrador.

—¡SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA JUVIA? ¡NATSU YA SABE QUE JUVIA DETESTA QUE LLEGUEN TARDE!—había comenzado a gritarle mientras Natsu se cubría el rostro con los brazos como si eso fuera a calmar a la maga de agua. Mientras tanto, Gray y Lucy miraban sorprendidos a la pareja; nuna habrían imaginado que Juvia tuviera un carácter así y menos ver a Natsu igual de asustado que cuando veía a Erza enojada.

—Mami—habló Julius tirando de su pijama—Perdóname, fue mi culpa—el niño comenzó a sollozar tallándose sus ojitos mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Juvia dejó de "ahorcar" a Natsu y se agachó a la altura del infante para abrazarlo con ternura a la vez que Natsu le levantaba el pulgar al niño que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—No fue tu culpa, corazón—le hablaba en un tono maternal tan pausado y lleno de ternura que Gray no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Cómo esa mujer podía ser igual de aterradora que Erza, pero poseer tanta ternura y cariño en unas simple palabras y un simple gesto? Deseaba con todo su ser que fuera a él a quien Juvia abrazara y le dijera todas esas cosas hermosas. Por otro lado, Lucy les miraba enternecida.

—Mami, papi ha dicho que haremos una pijamada—sonreía mientras sorbía de su cajita de jugo de manzana.

—Solo por esta vez, pero Natsu-san está castigado—habló mientras el Dragon Slayer agachaba la cabeza.

—¿Habrá pescados? Le dije a Natsu que volviéramos temprano—hablaba Happy en el hombro de Juvia. La maga le sonrió.

—Sabes que aquí siempre habrá pescado para ti Happy.

—¡AYE!—Happy le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Juvia es tan buena!

—Ejem—Gray tosió para captar la atención de los presentes.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—había vuelto a preguntar Natsu cuando volvió a reparar en su presencia.

—Solo vinimos a saludar, ya nos vamos flamita—dijo Gray en un intento por calmar las cosas y esperando a que el chico tuviese la misma reacción de siempre, pero lo que esperaba no ocurrió. Natsu le había mirado y luego ignorado para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Que les vaya bien—dijo sin siquiera mirarlos. Lucy se sintió devastada y Gray no podía quitar su cara de sorpresa; Juvia los miraba con cierta preocupación.

—Nos retiramos—habló Lucy sonriendo en un intento por no comenzar a llorar y causar un alboroto; se dirigió a la puerta mientras Gray la imitaba. La maga de agua los siguió hasta la puerta y se despidió de ellos mientras se disculpaba por el comportamiento del chico. Luego de que ella hubo cerrado la puerta y ellos hubieron caminado un largo tramo, la chica se desmoronó en el suelo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil?—decía entre sollozos. Gray se agachó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Las cosas irán mejor—dijo—Por lo pronto, podemos decir que Juvia nos ha perdonado, solo falta Natsu y las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

Lucy le sonrió con tristeza y posó su mano en la mejilla de él.

—No, Gray. Aún no tenemos el perdón de Juvia. Puedo notar que le duele y prefiere evitar el tema haciéndonos creer que nos ha perdonado, pero en verdad no lo ha hecho. Está igual o más dolida que Natsu.

—Pero ella...

—Aunque nos haya hablado de lo que sucedió, supongo que quiso ser ella quien lo contara y no que alguien más nos dijera. Pero...esto será tan difícil—su voz volvió a quebrarse y Gray la abrazó. Definitivamente las cosas iban a ser más difíciles de lo que habían imaginado y obtener el perdón de los magos sería bastante complicado, después de todo, les habían ocasionado un gran daño emocional y no era algo que pudiese sanar de la noche a la mañana; aún y cuando habían pasado ya 6 años desde aquello las heridas parecía que habían vuelto a aparecer en el momento que ellos regresaron al gremio y lo más doloroso es que ellos nuevamente eran los causantes de aquello. Pero ya estaban en esa situación, y no volverían a ser unos cobardes. Lucharían y, de ser necesario, se enfrentarían a todo aquél que quisiera interponerse en el camino. Ellos eran Fairy Tail, y nunca se daban por vencidos.

En casa de Juvia no se había hablado del encuentro de sus antiguos compañeros y disfrutaban de la presencia de su pequeño hijo mientras se divertían como una familia normal. Jugaban a que Natsu los quería atrapar y ellos corrían despavoridos. Primero atrapó a Happy; luego a Julius, que no paraba de reir mientras su padre le hacía cosquillas; por último quedaba la maga de agua que yacía escondida en algún lugar de la casa.

—¡Mamá, no dejes que te atrape!—gritaba Julius en la sala mientras estaba parado en un sillón.

Natsu caminaba sigilosamente por cada rincón de la sala hasta que su increíble olfato lo guió hasta las largas cortinas y las removió dando pasó a que Juvia saliera corriendo para no ser atrapada, pero no le duró mucho porque en un rápido movimiento Natsu la jaló de la cintura y ambos cayeron al piso riendo como si fueran unos niños pequeños mientras a sus risas se les unían las de Julius y Happy.

Luego de un largo rato de risas y diversión, Julius cayó rendido junto a un gordo Happy y ambos se abrazaban. Natsu los cargó y los llevó a la habitación del niño mientras apagaba la luz y se dirigía al cuarto que ocupaba de vez en cuando en casa de la Loxar. Suspiró cansado y se quitó la camisa que llevaba para descansar mejor. Por su parte, Juvia no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama pensando los acontecimientos ocurridos hacia algunas horas con Gray y Lucy; tampoco pudo evitar recordar el momento tan horrible que había pasado hace algunos años y de pronto sintió miedo. Se sintió desprotegida y creyendo que en algún momento las cosas podrían volver a ocurrir. Se levantó de su cama y caminó con rumbo hacia la habitación del chico; tocó la puerta y cuando escuchó la voz del interior, giró el pomo de la puerta y se adentró en ella.

—¿Todo bien, Juvia?—le preguntó Natsu levantándose de la cama y caminando con dirección a ella para luego guiarla hasta la cama y se sentaron juntos en la orilla.

—¿Pasa algo?—volvió a preguntar y ella afirmó con su cabeza mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

—Ven—le dijo. La acostó en la cama y luego él también lo hizo mientras la abrazaba protectoramente y besaba su cabeza.

—Na-Natsu—dijo entre hipidos y se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura del chico, él le correspondió mientras la atraía más hacia él.

—¿Lo saben?—ella afirmó con la cabeza—Todo estará bien.

—No me dejes, por favor—se acurrucó en su pecho sin dejar de llorar—No quiero que ese hombre vuleva a acercarse a mí...no dejes que me toque...protégeme. No dejes que le haga daño a Juvia, p-por favor. Que no vuelva a tocarme...me da miedo—hablaba entre sollozos y no dejaba de llorar y abrazarlo con fuerza. Su miedo era tanto que había comenzado a temblar y trataba de ahogar sus gritos para no ser escuchada por el ocupante de la otra habitación. Quizás el acontecimiento tan traumante había ocurrido hace ya varios años, pero era una herida que no simplemente no sanaba y cada que alguien volvía a hablar de eso, Juvia pasaba largos ratos llorando y pidiéndole a Natsu que no la dejara sola. Era ese motivo por el que en el gremio estaba prohibido hablar sobre el padre del hijo de Juvia, solo querían ayudarla a superar aquello.

—No dejaré que vuelva a tocarte. Te protegeré—le decía. Luego de un rato, Juvia se quedó dormida abrazando el pecho desnudo del hombre y él también había caído rendido a los brazos de Mordeo sin soltar en ningún momento a la chica y cumpliendo su promesa de estar ahí siempre que ella lo necesitara. Nadie volvería a dañar a Juvia.

...

* * *

**CHAN CHAN! :D ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan? Personalmente creo que tuve que hacer madurar a Natsu O_o aunque...supongo que luego de 6 años ya era hora que algo así ocurriese...creo...**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado e igualmente disfrutaran la lectura tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo (a las 3 am con un dolor de cabeza insoportable pero sin poder dejar de escribir).**

**¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, aclaraciones, problemas? Deja un Review :D **

**Besitos y conejos :D**


	7. ¡De misión!

**¡BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Hola a todos :D ¿Cómo les va? ¿Cómo les trata la vida? Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar xD pero pasé por falta de inspiración :c y justo el viernes o sábado se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo agregarlos a la historia y bueeeno...Éste ha sido el cap que más me ha costado x_x y de hecho no me gustó mucho como quedó pero bueeee**

**Me llegan Reviews de gente que quiere Jutsu, Gruvia, Nalu, etc, etc... La historia ya va tomando rumbo pero aún no tengo clara alguna pareja, solo disfrutaré poniendo y quitando y ustedes hagan sus apuestas :D (?) Alguien me dijo por ahí que hago sufrir mucho a Juvia :c y lo sé, pero si no fuera así entonces no habría drama D: me gusta el drama D: xD y en respuesta a alguien que me dijo que quería más sufrimiento pues xD diré que esto apenas comeinza! Chan chan!**

**Disfruten el fic!**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece o de lo contrario no habría tanta Friendzone y el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima (salvo mis creaciones).**

* * *

Habían transcurrido 3 días después de que Juvia se había animado a contar la verdad a Gray y Lucy., y a decir verdad, las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado mucho, salvo que ahora el chico trataba de estar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella y con Julius y tratando de ganarse su simpatía, cosa que a Natsu no le agradaba y siempre los alejaba de él con alguna excusa como querer estar en familia solo los 3 juntos y, sobre todo, SOLOS.

Esa mañana, Juvia despertó cerca de las 11 am y se duchó con rapidez mientras intentaba hacer que Julius despertara con el ruido exagerado que hacía al ir y venir de una habitación a otra mientras se arreglaba para ir al gremio, el dinero poco a poco se acababa y necesitaba ir a alguna misión pronto.

Se encontraba en toalla cuando la puerta de su habitación de abrió y por ella se asomó una cabellera rosa.

—¿Juvia?—preguntó Natsu tallándose los ojitos y bostezando mientras se cubría la boca. Juvia por un momento se quedó quieta mirándola y después gritó.

—¡AAAAAH! ¡NATSU-SAN PERVERTIDO!—decía mientras se buscaba alguna prenda adicional para cubrirse.

—¡Hey, hey, tranquila!—trataba de calmarla y se acercó a ella logrando que fuera retrocediendo hasta chocar su espalda con la pared. El hombre la había seguido hasta su actual sitio y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, podían sentir el aliento del otro chocando contra sí y esto causó que la maga se ruborizara.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil—dijo. Juvia infló lo cachetes haciendo un berrinche.

—Natsu-san debería aprender a no entrar a habitaciones ajenas—decía mientras le picaba el pecho con el dedo índice. Ambos se quedaron observando el uno al otro y luego sonrieron.

—¿Mami?—apareció por la puerta el pequeño Julius abrazando un dragón de peluche color rojo, y restregándose ambos ojos; parpadeó unas cuantas veces y luego observó bien la escena: sus padres cerca el uno del otro y sonriendo.

—¿Julius?—preguntó Juvia sonriendo. El niño esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras iba corriendo hacia su madre y la abrazaba.

—¡Mami y papi ya se quieren!—gritaba a todo pulmón—¡Y se estaban besando!

Juvia miró a Natsu con miedo y éste último sonreía. Ella se resignó y luego de explicarle a su hijo que eso no había pasado sacó de la habitación para comenzar a vestirse para ir al gremio. Cuando estuvo lista, preparó el desayuno y luego comieron todos juntos como una hermosa familia. Después, se encaminaron hacia el gremio mientras jugaban y bromeaban felices entre ellos y Happy los seguía volando y comiendo un pescado.

Abrieron las puertas del gremio y entraron mientras todos les saludaban animados y sonrientes, Gray y Lucy también estaba ahí pero Natsu les ignoró para irse a sentar con Gajeel. Mientras tanto, el pequeño Julius se fue corriendo hacia Mirajane y la abrazó.

—¡Tía, Mira!—gritó con felicidad—¡Mamá y papá se besaron!

Ante estas palabras todos se quedaron en silencio, Gray y Lucy se miraron sorprendidos sin poder creer lo que el niño había dicho y luego todos festejaron y bromeaban felices, excepto Lucy, Gray y...

—¡Hey, Salamander!—gritó Gajeel y le arrojó una mesa al Dragon Slayer de fuego, éste lo último le miró y comenzó una pelea igual a las que siempre había, por su parte, Mirajane y Juvia charlaban entre ellas.

—¡Vaya! ¿Es cierto lo que dice el pequeño Julius?—le preguntó la peliblanca a Juvia que se había acercado y tomaba a Julius en brazos.

—Julius, sabes que no debes decir mentiras—le regañó la mujer al niño. El infante solo la miró sonriente.

—Perdón—se disculpó, pero la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

—Mirajane-san, Juvia saldrá de misión, quisiera saber si puedes cuidar a Julius.

—Juvia, sabes que hace tiempo que nos conocemos y con que me digas Mira esta bien—sonrió—y cuenta conmigo, yo me haré cargo del pequeño—le revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos al niño.

—Muchas gracias, Mira—le sonrió Loxar.

—¿Natsu te acompañará, verdad?—había dejado de mimar al niño (que ahora corría persiguiendo a Happy) y miraba con interés a su amiga.

—Esta vez no, Juvia quiere hacer una misión sola, me siento lista—Mira la observó con preocupación.

—Pero Juvia, sabes que no debes ir sola, podría ser peligroso, dile a Gajeel o a alguien...

—Descuida Mira, Juvia estará bien, además que Gajeel saldrá con Levy-san y bueno, no quiero arruinarles la diversión. Juvia podrá ir sola—la peliazul esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla pero esto no logró convencerla.

—¿Ya sabes Natsu de esto? Deberías decirle y él te diga, sabes que nadie quiere que vayas sola y...

—Yo puedo acompañarla—dijo Gray interrumpiéndola. Llevaba un rato escuchando la conversación y no pudo evitar acercarse para ayudarla.

—¿Gray-sam...san?—se corrigió, Gray la miró y luego le sonrió.

—No creo que sea muy difícil, además, trataremos de tomar una que no lleve mucho tiempo, te aseguro que toda la recompensa será para ti. Solo te acompañaré para que todos se queden más tranquilos ¿te parece bien?—la chica se sonrojó y asintió débilmente.

—Bueno, pueden tomar esta—les enseñó el anuncio—Solo deben encontrar una mascota que se le perdió a un niño, la recompensa es de 50000 jewels

—¿¡Qué!?—exclamaron Gray y Juvia—¿Tanto?

—Deben tener dinero o estar desesperados—les sonrió Mirajane.

—Bueno, no creo que tome mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que salgamos ya para regresar hoy mismo al gremio—aconsejó Gray a una sonrojada Juvia.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida cuando Natsu los interceptó.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos y escudriñando a la pareja con su mirada.

—Natsu-san, Juvia se irá de misión y Gray-saaaaan ha accedido a acompañarla—Ndecía mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo y Natsu le miraba molesto

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Podría acompañarte y evitarte malos momentos con éste—le señaló con el dedo y Gray frunció el entrecejo

—Por si no lo recuerdas me llamo Gray—ante esto Natsu se enfureció más e iba a golpearla pero Juvia lo detuvo.

—Natsu-san, por favor, no te molestes. Juvia promete que regresará hoy temprano y si para el día de mañana no he vuelto tienes la total libertad de ir a buscar a Juvia—le peliazul le sonrió y el Dragneel se relajó mientras salía del gremio. La maga de agua suspiró y luego de despedirse del pequeño Julius y prometerle que volvería pronto, ella y su acompañante de dirigieron hacia la estación de tren.

Era un día bastante fresco, el sol era tapado por las nubes que anunciaban una posible lluvia para más tarde, mientras que una fresca brisa se presentaba y les revolvía los cabellos a Loxar, quien comenzaba a desesperarse y hacía torpes intentos por mantenerlo en su lugar. Gray sonrió divertido al verla así.

—No creo que puedas ganarle al viento—dijo—Además, tu cabello esté revuelto o no, es hermoso—soltó de repente. Juvia le miraba sorprendida y con un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas a la vez que el chico se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho y desviaba su vista hacia el frente y ruborizado.

—G-gracias—la maga igualmente fijó su vista al frente y se detuvieron para esperar el tren.

Por otro lado, cerca de unos árboles cercanos a la estación, dos figuras les observaban en lo alto de un árbol.

—Creí que el señor había dicho que el chico tenía cabello rosa—habló una de las personas escondida entre las sombras.

—Bueno, tal parece que esa chica cambia rápido de novio, quizás no estaba...satisfecha—dijo el otro en un tono bastante sugerente. La persona dueña de la primera voz le golpeó en la cabeza logrando que éste saliera de las sombras. Era un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y piel olivacea, sus ojos café claros y una mirada bastante relajada; su vestimenta constaba de una camisa blanca ajustada, un pantalón negro y ancho que hacía juego con sus botas negras estilo militar. Estaba sobándose la cabeza y mirando con reproche a su acompañante.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—lloriqueó.

—Concéntrate—habló la otra persona que se había asomado un poco, llevaba un capa negra que le cubría de pies y cabeza y en su rostro se observaba una pequeña tela que cubría de su nariz hacia abajo—El tren está llegando...¡Vamos!—y le jaló del cuello mientras se disponían a saltar a la parte de arriba del tren. Sin duda alguna, algo les esperaba a los magos de Fairy Tail.

...

* * *

**¡Chan, chan, estoy viva! :DBueno, bueno :B en el sig capítulo se sabrán identidades y otras cuantas cosas y prometo que será subido muy pronto :D no los haré esperar tanto ¡LO JURO! (?)**

**Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura :D y dejen sus hermosos Reviews**

**¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, aclaraciones, problemas? Háganlo saber :D **

**=('.')=**


	8. Descubrimientos

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de los contrario no habría tanta Friendzone y el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Leer notas finales :D **

* * *

Natsu caminaba a paso firme por las calles de Magnolia, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco abombado y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada. Se sentía terriblemente molesto por la actitud que había tomado la maga de agua para con Gray y solo hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, salir a caminar para despejar su mente. No estaba celoso o algo parecido, pero le molestaba que en tan poco tiempo, ella ya le hablara al chico como si nada hubiese sucedido y jamás lo hubiera lastimado, claro que sabía que Loxar no era una chica común y mucho menos era rencorosa, pero no encontraba explicación para ese comportamiento.

—Qué molesto—se dijo a sí mismo y bufó con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Pero entonces el chico detuvo su marcha abruptamente y permaneció en estado de alerta, podía jurar que alguien le estaba siguiendo y digamos que no tenía mucho ánimo para andarse con jueguitos.

—¡Muéstrate!—gritó. Por un segundo todo permaneció normal pero detrás de un árbol salió una figura femenina; Dragneel la miró, y luego de inspeccionarla con la mirada, siguió caminando ignorándola por completo.

—¡Natsu!—gritó la chica , pero el Dragon Slayer no se inmutó.

La chica infló los cachetes visiblemente molesta y corrió hasta él para posicionarse al frete y levantar ambos brazos para impedirle continuar su marcha.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó mirándole con enojo y ella por un instante sintió que sus piernas temblaban y no podrían sostenerle, pero fue fuerte y siguió en su posición.

—Quiero hablar contigo—intentó tomarlo del brazo pero él se alejó inmediatamente como si le quemara.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo—iba a darse media vuelta pero la mujer le detuvo.

—Natsu, por favor, escúchame. Solo quiero que sepas mis razones y...

—¿Tus razones, Heartfilia?—espetó bruscamente mientras la encaraba—¡Ja! ¡Por favor! No me interesa saber cuánto se burlaron tú y Fullbuster de Juvia y de mí—ihizo ademán de proseguir su marcha pero ella volvió a detenerlo

—Por favor, Natsu. Solo quiero que me escuches y si después de esto quieres odiarme pues...lo entenderé—agachó la mirada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo.

—Por favor...—imploraba. El joven Dragneel sintió algo de lástima por ella y accedió a que ambos hablaran. Sin embargo, lucía visiblemente enojado y quería terminar con aquél asunto lo más rápido posible.

Los dos magos caminaban juntos y en total silencio mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar donde habían ido de campo anteriormente con sus compañeros y el pequeño Julius. Cuando hubieron llegado a su destino, el chico quedó frente a ella y le observó expectante mientras esperaba a que ella comenzara su relato. Por su parte, Lucy tragaba saliva con nerviosismo y jugaba con un pequeño mechón de su cabello rubio mientras movía incesantemente sus dedos sobre él.

—¿Y bien—le preguntó ya cansado de su actitud y su comportamiento.

—Bueno, verás...lo que sucede es que...hace 6 años lo que en verdad sucedió fue...

—Tú y Gray jugaron con nuestros sentimientos y se largaron ¡Eso lo sé! ¡No me interesa que me lo recuerdes!—le gritó mirándole furioso y apretando los puños hasta el grado que sus nudillos se iban volviendo blancos.

—¡Escúchame!—fue el turno de ella de gritar y luchó con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

Natsu bufó pero en ningún momento cambió su expresión molesta.

—Hace 6 años, yo estaba demasiado enamorada de ti, hice muchas cosas para lograr captar tu atención y que al menos me notaras; cambié mi ropa, mi peinado, incluso trataba de cocinar algo para ti, pero nada funcionó y parecía que nuestra relación siempre sería igual. Fue entonces que Gray se acercó conmigo para consolarme, yo me encontraba muy mal ¿Sabes? Y bueno, Gray se portaba muy lindo y atento conmigo, siempre quería hacerme feliz y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, supongo que la amistad tan fuerte pasó a cierta atracción...fue él el primer hombre en mi vida—hizo una pausa y miró hacia Natsu.

—No me interesa saber cuántas veces se revolcaron así que...

—¡Déjame terminar, maldita sea!—Natsu se quedó en su sitio y ella continúo su relato—Pasaron algunos días en los que comenzaba a sentirme mal, náuseas, mareos, vómitos... Creí que estaba embarazada y se lo comenté a Gray, al principio no lo tomó muy bien pero después se alegró. Decidimos que esto quizás no sería bien visto por el gremio, además que temía mucho la reacción de Juvia, no quería enfrentarme a ella, así que pensamos que huir sería lo mejor. Ustedes podrían olvidarse de nosotros y tener a alguien más que pudiera corresponderles. Hicimos un acuerdo que como despedida, los besaríamos y luego los citaríamos en algún lugar para que nos vieran partir...Fue tan estúpido—las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de su rostro sin que ella hiciera amago de retirarlas.

Mientras tanto, Natsu se sentía enojado, decepcionado, humillado...¿Cómo habían preferido herirlos y jugar con sus sentimientos en lugar de hablar todos civilizadamente? ¿No se supone que eran amigos?

—Huímos y luego de un tiempo supimos que solo estaba enferma, no era un embarazo. Nos fuímos tratando más y más para luego darnos cuenta que habíamos cometido un grave, grave error. Solo había sido atracción del momento...solo era cariño y amistad. Ambos nos sentíamos solos y confundimos nuestros sentimientos...No éramos capaces de regresar por la vergüenza que sentíamos, pero al final lo hicimos...lo siento tanto, Natsu—y dejó salir libremente su llanto. El Dragon Slayer estaba tan confundido y lo único que quería en esos momentos era salir de ahí lo antes posible y no volver a ver a Lucy.

—No quiero volver a verte—y sin más se marchó, dejando a la chica llorando desconsoladamente.

No quería verla ni a Gray, no quería perdonarlos por todo el daño que les habían causado. No se sentía si quiera capaz de ver a nadie en esos momentos salvo a Julius o a Happy. Solo quería distraerse y no pensar en nada.

Se dirigió con rumbo al gremio para ir a pasear con Julius y Happy mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Al fin—suspiraba Gray mientras estiraba sus brazos y los ponía detrás de su cabeza—No creí que buscar a una mascota sería tan agotador

Juvia le seguía de cerca y únicamente sonreía.

—Ese pequeño se veía muy feliz, creo que quizás a Julius le gustaría tener uno, hablaré con Natsu—y siguió sonriendo con la mirada al frente mientras Gray la miraba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Pronto llegaron a la estación de tren que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía y esperaron a que llegara el transporte para volver al gremio. Mientras tanto, cerca de ellos se encontraban dos figuras que no habían perdido ningún detalle sobre todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Por fin los atacaremos?—habló el chico de camisa blanca mientras miraba a su acompañante—¿O mejor nos divertimos?—se acercaba más y más a la otra persona pero de inmediato lo detuvieron.

—Compórtate, estamos en una misión—su voz apenas y se distinguía por ese extraño cubrebocas.

—Eso no dijiste hace tiempo—le sonrío y le miró con lujuría mientras el encapuchado se sonrojaba.

—Basta, Kenji, o me veré en la necesidad de golpearte—le dirigió una mirada asesina pero el otro ni se inmutó.

—Deberías relajarte y...

—¡Ahora!—sin previo aviso, su compañero se había posicionado a unos cuantos metros de Gray y Juvia, le siguió también.

—Hola, niña—dijo Kenji mirándola aburrido.

Por su parte, Gray observaba a Juvia, la chica parecía aterrada y por un momento creyó que se desmayaría de lo pálida que se estaba poniendo. La zarandeó levemente tratando de hacerla reaccionar, lo único que ella hizo fue mirarlo como si su peor pesadilla se estuviese volviendo realidad.

—¿Juvia? ¿Qué pasa?—le gritó Gray—¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?—exclamó a ambos extraños mientras los miraba con odio.

—Somos viejos amigos de Juvia—dijo Kenji sonriendo mientras su compañero hacia una reverencia.

—S-son ellos...

—¿Eh?

—E-ellos...amigos...me violo—dijo casi en un susurro. Con esas 4 palabras Gray fue capaz de entenderlo todo, esos tipos eran los que habían hecho semejante atrocidad con Juvia. Su mirada se oscureció y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¡Pagarán por esto!—y se lanzó al ataque.

...

* * *

**UNA ENORME DISCULPA por la demora entre el cap pasado y éste, sin embargo, pasaron tantas cosas que uff... Solo diré que !APROBÉ MI EXAMEN A LA FACULTAD! :'D Muchas gracias a los que me desearon suerte :D ¡Lo logré! Ahora solo empezaré los cursos y blablablabla xD**

**Sinceramente no tuve mucha inspiración para escribir x_x y bueno, ayer mi novio de fue de viaje T_T y no lo veré por 20 días o más D': u.u así que bueno...Estoy malita de gripe :c ¿alguien conoce un buen remedio para los malestares? :c**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el cap :c me costó mucho :B y no quedó muy bien...pero supongo que el siguiente será mejor :B estoy considerando lo de escribirlo todo de una vez :B así no los hago esperar mucho :D**

**Espero sus lindos y hermosos reviews que me hacen tremendamente feliz ;D**

**¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, preguntas, problemas, cuestionamientos sobre la vida, aclaraciones? Dejen Review :B**

**=('.')=**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de lo contrario, no habría tanta Friendzone y el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

—¿Juvia? ¿Qué pasa?—le gritó Gray—¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?—exclamó a ambos extraños mientras los miraba con odio.

—Somos viejos amigos de Juvia—dijo Kenji sonriendo mientras su compañero hacia una reverencia.

—S-son ellos...

—¿Eh?

—E-ellos...amigos...me violo—dijo casi en un susurro. Con esas 4 palabras Gray fue capaz de entenderlo todo, esos tipos eran los que habían hecho semejante atrocidad con Juvia. Su mirada se oscureció y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¡Pagarán por esto!—y se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

—¡Ice Make: lanza!—múltiples lanzas salieron disparadas hacia el frente con dirección hacia los misteriosos personajes. Por su parte, ambas personas se lanzaron a lados opuestos esquivando las lanzas con una increíble facilidad y éstas, al no tener un objetivo, se estrellaron contra el suelo haciéndose añicos al contacto y resplandeciendo con los rayos de sol.

El hombre, al que anteriormente su compañero le llamó Kenji, se encontraba recargado sobre un poste donde se leía: "Que tenga buen viaje" y con los bracos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y la mirada brillante. Se estaba burlando de ellos.

—Muy bien hecho—dijo aplaudiendo—Ahora es mi turno—colocó ambas manos sobre el poste en el que se encontraba y luego de verse una luz blanca cegadora el sujeto traía entre sus manos una espada resplandeciente.

—¿P-pero qué...?—Gray no fue capaz de terminar su frase ya que el enemigo había arremetido contra él. Apenas y fue capaz de esquivar el ataque que iba directo hacia su abdomen y tan solo le hizo un pequeño corte en su camisa. Recordó entonces que Juvia estaba con él y la observó, la chica no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar y su mirada estaba fija en algún punto de nada mientras que el sujeto de la capa se acercaba hacia ella.

—¡JUVIA!—gritó, ella fue capaz de reaccionar y soltar un manotazo directo en el rostro de su oponente quien ahora se cubría la boca.

—Maldita...—dijo limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba de su boca hacia su cuello, su rostró se transformó en una mueca de molestia y retiró su capa para mayor movilidad. Reveló su rostro pálido (un poco menos que el de Juvia), sus mejillas adornadas por un eterno sonrojo mientras su cabello largo y castaño le caía por la espalda y el flequillo le cubría levemente los ojos color café. Su vestimenta constaba de unas medias negras largas, un short igualmente negro combinando con sus botas estilo militar y una blusa levemente escotada color rojo.

—¡Ventisca!—gritó, y poco a poco la nieve fue cayendo hasta aglomerarse y lanzarse directo hacia Gray y Juvia.

—Mierda...—se había lanzado hacia Juvia y tomado su mano en un patético intento de esquivar el ataque que les dio de lleno en la espalda y los lanzó al piso.

—Ah...siempre tan agresiva mi querida Adina—le sonreía su compañero y ella le miró furiosa.

—¡Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!—una gran espada de hielo se aproximó hasta él pero chocó contra la que Kenji había creado.

—¡Vaya! ¡Me impresionas!—y así comenzó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que con Adina y Juvia se libraba otra batalla.

La chica llamada Adina era capaz de distraer a Juvia con ataques de bolas de nieve y después golpearla o patearla sin darle oportunidad de defenderse; sin duda, ella era una mujer astuta e inteligente, mientras que su compañero atacaba una y otra vez a Gray para no darle ninguna oportunidad de esquivar los ataques que le propiciaba.

"Joder" pensó Gray. "Puedo ver el tren...si no pienso algo rápido lo perderemos...¡Maldición!". Un golpe lo hizo detener sus pensamientos y lo lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos desde la posición original. Lo único que Gray podía hacer era sobarse la mandíbula y mirarle con odio. De pronto, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, algo se le había ocurrido.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se libraba la batalla de Juvia y tal y como él esperaba que sucediera, el otro chico le siguió de cerca.

—¡JUVIA!—gritó—¡AGUA!

La chica le miró con confusión sin comprender pero vio que el tren se acercaba, y luego de mirar el rostro de Fullbuster fue capaz de comprender todo y lanzó chorros de agua hacia los enemigos, quienes esquivaron el ataque sin dificultad.

—¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a derrotarnos—se burló Kenji. Sin embargo, el pobre hombre no fue capaz de ver el otro chorro de agua que iba a darles directo por la espalda y luego de que los hubo rodeado a ambos en una esfera, Gray procedió a congelarla.

—Vamos—le dijo a la maga de agua.

El tren se había detenido pero Gray advirtió al conductor que había gente peligrosa y lo mejor sería que arrancase lo más pronto posible. El mago le pidió a Juvia que tomase el tren y él regresaría al gremio mucho después, debía encargarse de los dos enemigos que yacían congelados en una esfera, pero cuando volteó hacia donde se supone que ellos estaban solo pudo ver fragmentos de hielo y no había nadie más ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos subieron al tren y se dirigieron al gremio con las ropas sucias y algo desgastadas pero bastante aliviados de que eso hubiese terminado, sobre todo Juvia, que seguía manteniendo una expresión horrorizada en su rostro y no quería despegarse del hombre en un vano intento de sentirse protegida y segura.

El trayecto en tren resultó bastante tranquilo y cuando menos acordaron ya se encontraban dentro de Fairy Tail. Tan pronto como Juvia cruzó las puertas, Natsu corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza; por su parte, Juvia lo abrazaba sin hacer amago de querer soltarlo y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El Dragon Slayer miró furioso a su antiguo amigo pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, solo permaneció a un lado de ellos observando la escena en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el pelirosa a la mujer que se encontraba en sus brazos e intentaba calmar acariciándole la espalda. Ella solo se dejó hacer y luego de unos segundos se calmó lo suficiente para balbucearle a su amigo lo que había ocurrido. Tan pronto como el chico escuchó lo que había visto Juvia, una mirada furiosa apareció en su rostro y la llevó a su casa para que se diese una ducha y se relajara, por suerte Julius se había quedado dormido al jugar tanto rato con Natsu y Happy, y ahora Mirajane lo cuidaba.

Todos los integrantes del gremio que se encontraban ahí solo habían podido observar la escena en silencio y sin deseos de preguntarle nada a la chica para no perturbarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero tan pronto se hubo ido, todas las preguntas recayeron sobre Gray, quien simplemente las ignoró y salió de ahí con una expresión de pocos amigos y sin ganas de querer ver a alguien, estaba demasiado preocupado por Juvia y solo quería saber que ella se encontraba bien. -

En otro lado...

Cerca de bosque bastante sombrío y tenebroso, había una vieja casona de 3 pisos que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse; la fachada se veía bastante descuidada con los largos ventanales negros y sus fragmentos de vidrio faltantes; la puerta tenía moho en las 4 esquinas y se veía como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento con alguna corriente de aire. Sin embargo, por dentro la casa estaba bastante bien arreglada y limpia. Viejas pinturas colgaban de las paredes verdes esmeralda con destellos plateados y en el centro del techo había un elegante candelabro que en aquellos momentos se encontraba sin luz. Aquella era la estancia principal que era levemente iluminada por 4 pequeñas lámparas que se encontraban en distintos puntos de las paredes.

De entre las sombras se apreciaba una larga figura mientras a unos 2 metros lejos de él había 4 figuras más, dos de ellas estaban de pie y las otras estaban agachadas.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó una voz grave, profunda y pausada, pertenecía al hombre que permanecía alejado de los otros.

—Señor—se escuchó la voz de Kenji y su rostro se apreciaba apenas, tenía una expresión serena pero a la vez nerviosa, mientras que su compañera se veía más pálida de lo habitual pero conservando una expresión tranquila y distraída—No hemos podido traerla, pero hemos encontrado que un chico viaja con ella y es un mago de hielo.

—Mmm...interesante—razonó el otro—Pero eso ya lo sabía. Ahora bien...¿De quién fue la culpa de su falla?

Ambas personas tragaron saliva con dificultad y cuando Kenji estaba apunto de hablar, su compañera le interrumpió.

—Fue mi culpa—habló Adina conservando la serenidad—Acepto cualquier castigo.

Kenji quería replicar pero fue tomado de ambos brazos por los otros 2 que se encontraban de pie.

—Oh, mi querida Adina. Por favor, da un paso al frente—ella le obedeció sin chistar y el sonido de un látigo golpeando su carne resonó por todo el lugar—Querida, sé que la culpa no ha sido tuya, pero mereces un castigo por tan valiosa acción de amor. Además, así puedo castigar a tu "amorcito" por ser tan cobarde y no hablar cuando debería. Dime, Kenji, ¿Qué se siente saber que la persona que quieres sufre por tu culpa?—Y una sonrisa burlona se apreció de entre las sombras.

—¡NO!—gritaba el hombre tratando de zafarse del agarre pero era imposible. En el lugar resonaba el sonido del látigo chocando con la piel desnuda de la mujer y los gritos de un hombre clamando que se detuviera. En el ambiente había lágrimas, sangre y dolor.

...

* * *

**Primero que nada, quiero ofrecerles una enorme disculpa por el atraso en el cap x_x iba a subirlo hace dos semanas pero no fui capaz de terminarlo. Como había dicho, los cursos de la universidad comenzaron y bueno, fueron bastante pesaditos que no me dieron tiempo ni de estar en alguna red social, me la he pasado desvelada haciendo trabajos, maquetas...¡Pero es muy divertido! :D **

**Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia al esperarme que suba capítulo nuevo x_x y gracias también por hacer de este fic algo tan importante :') **

**No creo haberle dado preferencia al Jutsu o Gruvia xD pero ustedes juzgaran :3 yo solo escribo lo que viene a mi mente ;D **

**¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, problemas? Dejen Review :D los leo todos y me hacen muy feliz ;D**

**Muchas gracias a todo por seguir la historia :) sin ustedes esto no sería lo que es :'D (momento sentimental).**

**Me despido =('.')= **

**¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Gracias por sus felicitaciones por lo del examen :B se agradece mucho :')**


End file.
